


Ebb and Flow

by Taciturn



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thinking about futures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taciturn/pseuds/Taciturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the coming and going of tides. Time brings people together and it pulls them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valeforwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeforwings/gifts), [Chezmeralda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/gifts).



"It's like life, isn't it?" Seijuurou asked, pulling Makoto closer to him.

"What is?"

"The tides, they're like life. They come in, and they leave. It gives, and it takes. It's life." Seijuurou stared out towards the setting sun and heaved a deep sigh. Makoto couldn't quite tell if it was from relief or if there was something bothering him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, figuring he should just ask.

"Nothing's really wrong. I'm just wondering what the tides will bring in this time."

The redhead was being oddly cryptic which made Makoto a bit uncomfortable. It didn't take too long for him to piece the puzzle together. Makoto's eyes watered thinking about it. It was going to happen; this, they knew from the start. It was one of the many hesitations they had when they first tried the whole dating thing. As much as Makoto wanted to say something about it, he couldn't. Instead, the two of them simply watched the tide roll in and slowly eat the coast, bit by bit.

"You're worried about graduation, aren't you," Makoto finally said.

"I guess you could say that's part of it," Seijuurou's grasp on Makoto's hand tightened a bit. "More than anything I'm worried about the distance."

"Between us? Tokyo's not that far," the brunette reassured, though he could feel the back of his throat tighten as he said it.

"It's at least a seven hour drive, if you're lucky," Seijuurou deadpanned. He stared pointedly at the horizon and blinked furiously. "Don't tell me 'it's not that far.'"

"If it's a chance for me to go and see you, I don't see how it could ever seem far."

Seijuurou let out another heaving sigh and ran his free hand through his hair. "I don't understand how you're so calm about this. This could be the end of... you know... us."

"Samezuka never stopped us, I don't see how Tokyo will."

"Samezuka was a train ride away."

"And so is Tokyo."

Again, silence fell between the two of them. Seijuurou couldn't find it in him to argue any further. Makoto was too calm about all of this. It was as if the brunette wouldn't miss him at all while he was in college. To Seijuurou, it was as if Makoto was going to be _relieved_ he was leaving. Of course, that would free his schedule up more, to see more people, to see other people _better_ than him. Normally, Seijuurou would steel himself away from such thoughts. However, they had been cropping up more and more recently; partially due to paranoia and mostly due to the fear of losing Makoto.

True, Makoto was his first boyfriend, and there could be someone better out there; but Sei didn't want anyone else better. He wanted what he had, and he wanted to cling on to it like moss to a rock. They had their fair share of hard times, and this would be no different; at least that's what Sei imagined it to be. In truth, it was harder to swallow than he could have ever thought. The thought of not having Makoto in his life was enough to make tears well up in his eyes. To actually have it happen would only be his worst nightmare.

However, this was life. Seijuurou had braced himself for this moment for weeks now. People would enter his life, and they would leave. They made him a better person; that was how life always went. Makoto would be no different. Seijuurou's grip on the younger boy's hand tightened yet again.

He could hear Makoto humming softly to himself as they watched the sun set against the ocean. The water was ablaze in golds and reds as time ticked slowly to the rhythm of waves. Seijuurou didn't want that feeling to change, that soothing rush of simply being with someone he was so invested and devoted to. They could be everything in the world or nothing at all; and he wouldn't care, so long as he could be with Makoto.

As the tide continued to rise though, his hopes of keeping everything the same washed away bit by bit. He would leave for college, and who knows what would happen next after they parted ways.

This. This departure was something he did not want.

"Have I ever thanked you?"

"For what?" Seijuurou turned towards the younger boy and raised an eyebrow. "If you're talking about dinner tonight, that was all plan--"

"Not that."

"Then for what?"

"For being there for me. I can't tell you how these past few month have changed me. How much _you've_ changed me." Makoto felt the back of his throat tighten and he knew his voice would crack soon trying to keep the tears in but he kept going, "I haven't ever been able to tell you how thankful I am. You've helped me so much, and I can't thank you enough."

"Hey now," Sei grinned, rubbing Makoto's back and trying his best to not blush. Thankfully the sinking sun made it a little easier for him to hide it. "That's nothing you have to worry about. I mean, we are both captains still, it's the least I can do. Secondly, I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to do that. Part of the job description."

"No where in that description did it say that you'd be dealing with a scardy cat and a crybaby for a boyfriend," Makoto retorted with a slight pout. "I've been nothing but short and moody with you and you don't deserve that."

"You have no right to tell me what I do and don't deserve," Sei said, ruffling Mako's hair and wiping a tear. "There now, things were hard for your team for a bit. I get why you'd be upset. Like I said, it's not something you have to worry about. I care about you. Hell, half the time I regret not being able to take care of you better."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Swam backstroke better than me that one time," Sei grinned, planting a kiss on Makoto's forehead. "And I never got to thank _you_ for being there for me. I don't think there's anyone short of my mother that could have kept me in bed when I was sick. You do all the rational things I can't, so I need to thank you for being my rock and my ground. Can we call it even now?"

"Well, only because you asked me so nicely," Mako said, wiping his eyes with the back of his jacket sleeve.

Seijuurou watched as sea breeze teased brunette locks and once again, wondered what the tide would bring him this time. Last time he watched it come in like this, he had given Makoto their first kiss. When the tide would reside again, he wondered what it would take from him.

Time had given him the greatest years in high school. He tested into the college of his dreams. He made connections with people he never thought could have back at home. Samezuka had treated him well. Makoto treated him even better. The thought that within a few weeks, they wouldn't be able to see each other as often was a dark cloud he constantly tried to push away.

He had fallen into a dangerous habit of kissing Makoto before he left on the train back to Iwatobi. In a few weeks, that habit would have to break. He had come to expect to dress a bit nicer on Sundays for their dates. He had fallen into a routine that he would have to break from, possibly forever, should Makoto not want to continue their relationship long distance.

"I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you're thinking about right now. I've already told you this before."

Seijuurou breathed in the sea air after those words. The two of them didn't need to speak to know what was on each other's minds. Neither of them planned to be leaving what they had any time soon. So much of the weight on their shoulders earlier had been lifted. Neither of them wanted the moment to end. Thus, the couple found themselves holding their breath, silently praying for time to stop as the waves lapped the shore and lulled them back into a sense of calm.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make good use of these last few weeks, huh?" the redhead asked, pressing a soft kiss against Makoto's temple. "I'll be around you so much you'll get sick of me."

"Is that a challenge?" Makoto teased, letting a sly smile through. As much as he appreciated the change in Sei's mood to lighten the atmosphere, there was still the lingering gloom of knowing they would separate soon enough. Either way, the scene was too tranquil to let that bother him for the time being. What mattered was the present and what he felt at that moment. They'd take things one at a time. Like they always had.

"If it is, it starts now," Seijuurou grinned, more than relieved at the change. He ran his hand through Makoto's hair. He relished in the feeling of the soft strands between his fingers and the scent of salt, chlorine and junipers. Seijuurou pressed soft kisses against Makoto's temple, making the brunette laugh softly and shy away from his touch a bit.

"Really now, you're too much sometimes," Makoto laughed.

"Never enough for you, though."

The two of them continued their banter, planting kisses on each other's foreheads, cheeks, temples and lips.

"It's getting late. We need to start heading back..." Makoto breathed.

"You're ruining my groove..." Sei whined, nuzzling Mako's neck. "Come on, let's just stay like this a little longer."

Makoto sighed and gave in, "Just five more minutes then."

Seijuurou's grin could have lit up the whole world at that moment. "I'll make it the best five minutes, in the whole world," he promised, kissing Makoto deeply as the ebb and flow of time froze just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing that's been bouncing around my head. For all you seimako fans out there.


End file.
